This invention is a vertical holder for perforated paper toweling or other material. Prior vertical holders are in need of a means to aid the separation of the perforated material from the roll and a means to provide a one hand operative holder, when material is removed, another needed feature is non-shifting or tilting of a holder on a surface.
The present invention eliminates all of the above mentioned problems. A tension piece pressing against the toweling aids separation of toweling, and provides the removal of toweling with one hand, one or as many as four sheets, with one pull. An added convenience is a small V indentation on the edge of the tension piece, for retrieving the towel edge, when the material was not pulled far enough before it was torn off, therefore leaving the perforated area back of the tension piece. When taring off toweling, no rolling of the toweling is experienced when the pull forward is stopped before the pull to tare off toweling is made.
The weight of the holder, combined with non-skid material approximately the shape of the base rod support, secured to plate metal or other material, attached by screws to the undersurface of the base support eliminates tilting and shifting of the holder when toweling is torn off.
The present holder provides a large paper roll rod that accommodates the two sizes of openings found in ten brands of perforated toweling. A further advantage is, the large rod keeps the roll material from shifting to one side of the base support, as the resut of pressure on one side from the tension piece.
A support piece secured to a frontward edge of the back support, opposite the tension piece, and to top and base rod support, provides a strongly constructed holder and an area for grasping when moving the vertical holder.
The space between the rod support ends being slightly more than the length of conventional roll toweling, the shallow opening in the base rod support end slightly oblong shaped and 1/8" closer to the front end of the base support than the top rod support opening, also a straight cut on the end of the rod, a magnet in the end of the rod and metal in the shallow oblong opening, eliminates shifting of the rod and falling from the holder when mounted in a horizontal position.